When adjusting railway tracks, ties and similar devices to the proper position for use, very sophisticated machines often are used. These machines typically include hydraulically activated, rather simple spade-shaped tools which are used to move the tracks to the correct position. Railway track ties, or sleepers, rest on and in a bed of gravel, macadam or other ballast material. The spade-shaped tools are pressed with great force downward through this bed, then under and in toward the sleepers. Due to the great amount of wear to which the tools are subjected by the bed material, they will usually be worn out within a few days. The portion of the tools which actually wears out is the blade or working surface, while the integral support shaft experiences much less wear. In spite of this, the prior art practice has been to replace the entire tool since the tool is manufactured in one piece.